Forever love
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: begins with slight dramaangst, but is truly an Anji x Baiken romancehumor fic. [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: blah-blah blab, blah ba-blah –ba-blah-ba-blah… I don't own anyone… T_T;

Note: there has been some OOC'ness here and it's intentional, so please understand… R&R please. ^^

=====================================================

Prelude: 

The year 2184… 

Three years after the discovery of Dizzy and the end of the tournament… 

     It was complete chaos. Everything was a mess and almost everyone was dead. The colony was bombed by the enemy and all who had lived in it have either died or suffered terrible injuries. Many lives were lost and many tears were shed on that awful sight, but none were as miserable as losing someone you love. 

     The Knights of the Holy Order were doing all what they can to help the people escape while the colony burned to ash, and things were getting gruesome. It seemed that there was an intention after bombing the colony for there were many people kidnapped during the attack, some were taken alive, and some were badly injured when trying to escape. 

"Sol! We cant hold them off!" a youthful blond cried, a sword cracking with thunder sung it's battle song in his hand, "We have to stop them!" 

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" a tall dark man shouted back, clearly upset, his sword of fire singing it's own song as well, "Why the hell are they kidnapping Japanese, anyway?" 

"I don't know, but we have to stop them!" 

"Meh… easier said than done, wonder boy!" the giant hunter growled, but then widened his eyes, "Wait! Is there anyone special in this colony?" 

"N-no! The most important Japanese people in all colonies were sent to Australia."  

"Then why the f*** are these jerks kidnapping ordinary people?" 

"I don't know!" 

"Hell, it ain't ransom that's for sure…" 

"Kiskei! Sol!" an Asian man with blue clothes, a pair of magic fans and a bruised body came running, "You have no idea how I'm glad to see you two." 

Ky blinked, "Mito! What happened?" 

"I'm not sure! Baiken and I were just trying to help one of the villagers when the bombing happened and before I knew it, we were ambushed."  He paused for breath, "This is very terrible, Baiken went after one of the Gears and I can't find her anywhere!" 

"You were attacked by Gears?" the blond youth frowned. 

Sol growled, "Stupid woman…" he tightened his grip on his sword, "Boy, take the people out, I'll go to the back side of the colony, that is probably where they're hiding." 

"No, you'll find nothing there but the stables." Anji told, "But then again, the western side has an old abandoned shrine, they might have gone there… and Baiken, too!"

     Ignoring the blond youth's order to stay together, both hunter and Asian dancer rushed toward the mentioned shrine, it took Mito a while to guide Sol through the colony, but at the end, they arrived at what was left of the shrine, clearly enough, there was no one there, but that's when Sol saw something. 

"Sh**!" 

"Sol? What is it?" the dancer turned to face the hunter. 

The hunter never replied, the flames and the corruption around were deafening. "She's dead…" 

Skip a heartbeat, Anji frowned, "Who's dead?" 

     The hunter growled, flung his sword, the hardedge pointing at a small heap near the shrine's demolished stairs. Anji looked at it, eyes widening, he took a step closer. The small thing was curled on itself, bleeding badly, not moving at all, and when the dancer came close enough, he saw the loose bangs of crimson hair, forming a curtain over a shocked face. 

It was Baiken… 

"No!" the man gasped, quickly scooping the motionless bundle in his arms, stroking her face only to notice many new scars on her chest, plus a big hole that was added to her lonely hand, a big chunk of her hand was missing, "Baiken!" he cried, eyes wide and face twisting with pain, "Baiken! Answer me!"

     Crimson hair over her face, her pupil barely quivering, tiredly turning to look at him, her mouth wide open, and clearly enough, her jaw was broken. She was trying to speak, to say something to him, but couldn't, she tried to move but couldn't, she was dying and they both knew it. Her brows touched slightly, gathering all her strength to speak, but still, all she could do was stare at this face, her lonely eye losing it's light, unable to keep up to her ragged breath. 

Anji gritted his teeth, barley keeping himself together, "Baiken…" he saw her fight to move, and she moved her hand the tiniest bit up, she looked away and he followed her gaze. 

She was looking at her sword, broken at the stairs, the small part that was still attached to the handle was stabbed into the body of a bead Gear. 

Sol grunted, pulling the handle out with a squishy sound, looking at it, regarding of how many lives it took, he quietly held her lonely hand, curling her fingers on the handle. 

Anji watched, worried and afraid, "Baiken, you're going to be alright…" he helplessly cooed.  

She only stared, her hand a mere inch off the floor, tightening her grip on the sword's handle, only until it fell back to the dirt with a soft thud, her lonely eye was nothing but a pale peach orb, collection no light and her body began loosing it's heat.

She was dead… 

And that's how Anji's new life began…  


	2. chapter two

Chapter One: 

The year 2185… 

One year after the tragedy… 

     It seemed like only  moments ago when her silent, motionless body laid still in his arms, her lonely peach-colored orb staring sadly into his chocolate colored pools, it took the medical staff some hard time trying to pry her from the dancer's arms, he couldn't let go, he didn't believe it. 

'_She's dead!_' 

'_No! She's right here in my arms, she's alright!_' 

'_No! Get it in your head!_' 

'_No! She's alive! She'll wake up, just give me some time!_' 

'_Give it up already, you're only talking to her corpse! She's dead, __Mito__! Do you hear me? **Dead!**_' 

'_No! NO! No it can't be!_'

     That's what he usually cried, fighting all who insisted on her death, anger and rage twisted him in their hands, hurting and torturing, and only to make things worse, his beloved was taken away to the hospital, only for a week later for the thieves who have caused this to steal her body. Oh such a cruel world, treating such a warmhearted man with such cruelty, turning him from a kindhearted man to an angry hunter, thirst for blood is his only reason left for living. 

Only in hope of seeing _her_ once more… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Four years after the tragedy… 

     ~*~*~

Year: 2188. 

Season: Winter. 

Time: Early morning. 

Location: Italy. 

     ~*~*~

"…" cold chocolate brown eyes scanned the crowded street, the snow covering almost everything in sight, there was a big festival going on and many people were happily celebrating, children were throwing snowballs at each other. 

     With a snort, the ebony-haired man walked away. No longer is he known as the fan wielder, Anji had neglected the fans, brining himself to buy a sniper's rifle instead, '_It kills quicker._' He'd exclaim in a blunt manner. Four years have passed since Baiken's death, it was causing him too much pain trying to forget that beautiful face, but he was yet to master the art of the gun, he's counted a sharpshooter, yet he has much to learn about the art of heavy artillery. 

     The new weapon hung with a strap over his shoulder, a small case for it was on his back along with his rucksack. Anji had completely changed his appearance, his hair had been pulled back in a little pony-tail, a few black bangs shading his eyes, his clothes no more blue, only pale black, a black sleeveless shirt, and a bomber suit on top, but the sleeve's shoulder-collar were with threads peeking every which way, and black jeans, hard knuckled gloves and black leather army-boots as well.   

     He was Japanese, he was endangered, yet he was dangerous as well, upgraded from a level 'A' threat to level 'SS', counting him at very high danger to the other people's lives. Ky never left him alone whenever he got in touch with him or when he tracked him down, not once. The French youth hunted him like his shadow, and Sol was no different, hunting him down like some wild animal, it made Anji hate them to the guts. The two, hunter and Knight, have been more aware of the dancer's new lifestyle than him self, they were worried about what was to come. 

"I say we throw his ass in the slammer before he hurts someone else." Sol growled. 

"Sol, please! You know that Mito is not that hostile, and according to witnesses, the man was the one who started it." 

"Oh? Well maybe they were too scared of Mito to say the truth, ever thought of that, brat?" 

The Knight sighed, "Sol, please stop trying to come up with excuses to arrest him, Anji is still suffering from Baiken's death." 

"That was four years ago! Cant he just let it die?" 

Ky gave a face, that was not a polite comment. 

"Feh… then what if Kuraduberi died, would you loose your marbles?" the hunter smirked. 

"I'd be sad and upset for sure, but not driven crazy!" the youth gave an offended face.

     The pair were engulfed by silence. Ky rested back in his seat, while Sol sighed, took out a cigarette and began to smoke. Ky's office was awfully quiet for that moment, nothing heard but the busy people outside the room, the office building of the Holy Orders was always busy… here in France, everything went its usually, normal way. 

"Sol…"

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think old Anji is ever coming back?" the youth peered up at the hunter, worried. 

"Aw! You miss him that much?" the hunter teased. 

Ky frowned, "Sol, quit it! I'm serious!" 

"Alright then. No!" the hunter snorted, "Baiken's death was too much for him, he's never gonna be his old self anymore so don't bother thinking about it." 

Right then, Ky's telephone rung… it was a message from Italy!

~*~*~*~*~

"Move…" Anji growled, a little kid stood in his way, in the middle of the widest street in the block. 

The child looked up at the giant man who glared down at him from over his snowballs; he started sniffling and ran away, crying.

"Lousy brat…" he muttered continuing his way down the road. 

Right at the corner, he collided with someone. 

"Sh**! Watch where you're going!" he cried.

"Me? Watch where _you're_ going!" the other cried. 

Anji froze… 

     It was a woman! The woman had long crimson hair, pale skin, peach-colored eyes with the faintest sign of a scar running over one, and her bare arms were so smooth and fine. Her voice- her shoulders- her lips- her face- her breasts, she had a nice curve around the hip and long fine legs to boost. 

     Scanning her up again, the man realized the little earrings she wore as well as the tight clothes. She wore a short jeans jacket, the loss ends were tied together at her abdomen, and with a short sleeved shirt under it, tight blue jeans and snow boots as well. Strangely enough, she had a tiara on her head, it was assembled of what looked like four jewels. But- there was no tattoo, she had two eyes and two arms, it couldn't be- could it?

"Hey! You alright?" she asked, looking confused. 

The man blinked, "Who are you?" 

"Oh sure, hit me then ask for a date." She growled, kicked his shin and he yelped in pain, so she walked pass him, "Baka!" 

She was Japanese! 

"Baiken wait!" he cried, almost breathless from the shock. 

The woman froze in her track, twisting around to face him with a puzzled, shocked face, "Hell? How'd you know my name?" 

The man walked closer, fighting the need to laugh, "Baiken! It's me, Anji!" he began. 

The woman blinked, absolutely clueless, "Um, are you supposed to be a celebrity or something? Cause I've never seen you in my life" she told. 

The man stared, not believing, "But- remember- I- you-" 

"Listen!" she cut-in, "I don't mean to be rude but I'm kind of busy, so if you don't mind, I'm leaving." She waved a hand and walked away. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" 

She never turned to him, continuing her way up the street, "None of your business." 

Wasting no time he quickly followed. 

"W-wait! Listen, I'm Anji Mito, we use to be together, traveling and fighting, remember?" 

She looked at him, still walking, "I've never seen you in my life." She frowned and walked faster. 

"But- Baiken wait!" he hurried after her, frowning, "Damn it! Listen to me!" 

"No! Why the hell should I? I don't even know you!" she argued, now she started to run. 

Anji cursed and ran after her, "Stop!" 

"Make me!" she cried, running faster. 

     Speed… that was one of his good points, even as a dancer his speed was his best point, and this woman had better keep training if she thought she could outrun him, after all, Baiken had always been a turtle, always defending, always slow. She had a cute butt while she ran too. But this woman is not Baiken, she looks and feels the same, but she's acting differently, could it be that she's only a look-alike? 

All of a sudden, she stopped. 

"Sakura!" she thrust a pole-thing backwards, stabbing him right in the guts, staggered, "Hah! Suits you right!" she laughed and sprung away right around a corner. 

Anji felt his guts, pain ignored, only the pain of his heart keeping him standing. '_It **is** Baiken! I know that technique anywhere!_' he glared up, following her footprints on the snow. 

     Tattoo or not, lost arm and lost eye or not, that woman was _his_ Baiken, and whether or not it's true, she's at-least half the woman he knows. Maybe- maybe she didn't die, maybe that's why she was taken from the hospital, maybe she was resurrected? He'll never know if he didn't follow and see for himself, if this woman really is Baiken then- why couldn't she remember him? 

Her footprints vanished right in the middle of the street… 

"Hell?" 

~*~*~*~*~

"Look at him, confused and clueless like that…" a man laughed cruelly, enjoying every moment. 

"Raven, drop it." a mysterious shadow ordered quietly, seated in a dark corner on a black leather seat. 

"Sorry, sir." 

"Sir," the redheaded woman called quietly, looking like a lost little child.

"Yes, Baiken?" the mysterious man responded. 

"Do- do I know him?" she stared at the magic mirror that showed the confused man's picture.

"Do you?" the man replied, questioning. 

"I- I don't know…" she shrugged, "I've never seen him in my life, yet… when he chased me back there I- felt something familiar…" she lowered her gaze, "Do I?" 

The mysterious man stood off his seat, "Baiken, you are one of my best minions, think nothing of your past, that person tends to you with passion, but he thought you were long time dead, forget him." 

She frowned, regarding his answer, "Yes sir." She nodded, "As you wish, sir." 

The man nodded to her, slowly he walked out of the room. 

"So, Baiken, are you free tonight?" the blue skinned man wooed, Raven, grinning devilishly. 

"Raven…" she whined, faintly blushing, she walked towards the mirror, watching the confused hunter, "He seemed like a nice guy."  She told. 

The man behind her pouted, "Forget him, humans like him were not meant for Gears like us." 

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She touched her tiara, "…" 

Raven walked closer, now standing behind her, his hands daring to cup her hip, "Baiken, my dear, you look tired." 

Blushing shyly, the woman fled his arms, "Raven! Please don't touch me!" she whined. 

The strange man laughed softly, "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting how much you hate being touched." he said, "But you look tired, mind if I walk you to your room?" 

"Well…" she considered the though, "No thank you, I can manage it myself." 

"Are you sure? This is a new quarter, you might get lost." 

"Oh yeah… I forgot." She childishly stuck out her tongue, "Watashi no baka!" '_Stupid me._'    

Raven laughed again, "That's alright, allow me to guide you," He walked closer, holding her hand, kissing it romantically, "my dear." 

She pouted, "Cute, but stop flirting already." She drew back her hand and walked away. 

Grinning, the man followed.

~*~*~*~*~

"Where- did she go?" Anji thought to himself, '_It's- as if a portal came out and sucked her._' he thought, frowning. 

People all around him walk on their own way, acknowledging nothing.

Anji frowned, '_She'll come around, I can feel it…_' he glared up at the sky, not seeing of how a certain window shined brighter than the rest. 

"Hey! If it isn't Anji!" a happy voice called, "Fancy seeing you here in this weather Mito, what's up?" 

The ebony-haired man shot a death glare to the happy man, "You talking to me?" 

"Wow- no need to be so nasty, Mito!" a man in a black trench coat and a hat smiled. 

"Yeah! Johnny's right, oji-san!" a lovely young youth clad in orange smiled. 

"May? Johnny?" chocolate brown eyes scanned the two. 

     It has been ages on their last meeting, and the last time Anji saw Johnny', the pirate didn't have a mustache and a goatee! May didn't have such a curved body either! She was like a model, her breasts have grown and she has a nice hip, her legs are tall and fine, but the pirate dress is getting a bit tight on her, but her attitude is still the same.  

"Call me oji-san again you damned brat and I'll kick your sorry ass all the way to hell!" Anji snarled. 

May seemed nonplused, "So you say, but I know you wont do it." she gave a sad face, "You're not the only one hurt by Baiken's dea-"

"**_Shut Up!_**" the man cried, "Shut the F*** Up!" he shouted in rage. 

May actually jumped with his yell, "Well sheesh! What are you so pissed off about?" 

"You!" Anji growled, "And for your information, I met Baiken just a few minutes ago…" 

Johnny and May stared at him then at each other…

"tisk- tisk- tisk, you should see a therapist, Mito." Johnny pitied, his fingers grooming his mustache. 

Anji frowned, fighting the urge to punch the pirate right in the face, "Johnny, beat it before I make you." He growled, "What the f*** are you doing here, anyway?" 

"Oh we're shopping!" May smiled, ignoring Anji's earlier demand, "Dizzy's 7th birthday is coming up soon, we want to surprise her!" the orange-clad woman smiled. 

'_Yes! May's a woman now… if she was 15 at the day of the tournament, then she's 19 now…_' Anji paused, '_I was 26 back then, so I'm- 30?_' the man looked down at the snow, '_Baiken was 24… so that means she's 28 now… if she's who I saw._'

"Anji, are you alright? You just zoned out on us back there." Johnny told, "Something on your mind?"

'_I've been alone for so long, I lost track of time…_'

"Anji?" Johnny called again, "Hey, you okay man?" he reached out and touched the shoulder. 

Anji jerked to him, slapping his hand, "Don't touch me!" he growled, jumping back. 

Johnny watched, shook his head and then touched May's shoulder, "Let's go May, I don't think it would be wise to stay here right now, not with that temper." 

May knotted her brows, "But- Johnny!" 

The pirate held her hand, guiding her away, "We don't want to be late on Dizzy now, do we?" 

May looked at her love then back at the glaring Asian man, "Sigh… bye oji-san." 

Anji only glared, watching them leave.

"That really wasn't nice, you know." A man told, "They were only trying to be friendly." 

"I need no more friends, Axl." The ex-dancer turned around to face the British man, "What are you doing here?" 

"Wish I knew, I got sucked into a portal again and ended up here." A young man with the tiniest sign of a mustache replied, "Why are you here, Mito?" 

"…" Anji turned around and walked away. 

"Fine…. Be like that." The blond man frowned, "Remember Mito, you're the one who's gonna wake up someday and realize he's all alone!" 

"Shut the f*** up, Axl." The ex-dancer shouted, never facing the blond man, "I need no friends who'd only pity me, I'm doing fine be my self." 

"Fine!"

"**_Fine!_**" 

     The ex-dancer started walking away, and Axl found himself at a little mound of snow, pausing for a second, he grinned, made a snowball and quickly sent it splattering right between Anji's shoulder blades. It took a minute and Axl thought that the Asian man didn't feel that… that of course until Anji abruptly spun storming right back towards him shouting with rage, Axl was so started he yelped, quickly running for dear life, Anji hot on his trail.

~*~*~*~*~

Looking into the magic mirror, a woman in red gained a sweat drop, "Oh brother…" she shook her head. 

"I-No." the mysterious shadow called, now he was seated back in his spot from earlier. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"You know what to do…" 

"Cant I just kill him?" 

"No, simply distract him."

"Feh… fine." the red musician pouted, picked up a guitar that was propped near a door, "Blame yourself if he found out then." 

"It would be my problem, not yours." 

She smiled, "Of course…" 

The door slightly creaked when it was open. 

"Hey," the redheaded woman walked in, a hot mug of coffee in her hand, "I brought you-Oh!" Baiken widened her eyes at the woman in red-leather, "I-No?" 

"Well, pretty little missy is still here, huh?" the musician smiled, walking closer. 

Baiken frowned, stepped pass the other woman and advanced towards the man, "Here's the drink you asked for, sir." 

"Thank you, Baiken." The man accepted the mug, "Where's Raven?" 

"He said that he felt a familiar presence in town, he said he'd be gone for a while and would be back when he can." She told, "Would you like me to contact him?" 

"No… let it be." 

"Well hey! I'm going!" I-no said rudely. 

"Go ahead, see if I care." Baiken said lamely, waving a hand. 

Comically bursting a vein, I-No slammed the door after her… one of the hinges broke. 

"You really should change some employees here." Baiken suggested. 

The mysterious man looked up at her, "I employ them for trust." He told. 

The redheaded woman waited for him to continue, and when she saw then he wasn't saying anything more, she smiled cutely, "By the way, mind if I go down town?"

He looked at her, curious but silent. 

"I won't take long." She smiled. 

"This is our quarter, there is no need for you to leave unless necessary." 

"I'd rather get buried alive in snow than let those men of yours try to grope me again." She told, faintly blushing, "I mean honestly, they act as if they've never seen a woman in their lives!" 

The man chuckled, "I understand." He nodded, "Do not take too long, we are to start the mission soon." 

"Yes sir, and thank you!" the woman chirped and walked out.

Comically, although she closed the door slowly, the other hinge broke and the door fell… 

~*~*~*~*~

"What would you be having, sir?" 

"Whatever…" 

The shopkeeper arched a brow then noted the huge rifle on the Asian man's back, "Er- excuse me sir, no weapons allowed." 

"It's not loaded." Anji hissed, hand rubbing his temple. 

The shopkeeper scanned him for a minute. 

"What are you staring at?" Anji glared up at the owner, "If you have nothing to do give me anything hot."

"Would you like coffee or hot chocolate?"  

'_Baiken loved hot chocolate…_' the man paused, "I'll take chocolate." 

The shopkeeper nodded, "Coming right up…" 

     Anji sighed, turned in his seat to look at this little shop. He was sitting on a stool at the counter, his rucksack placed near his feet, the rifle on his back, and the owner was busy making his order. The coffee shop was small and humble, but fairly clean and homey in a way, there were a few people here and there, chatting and smiling, most were young kids, barely teenagers. Lonely chocolate brown pools gazed up at a picture frame where a wonderful scenery of a meadow was placed. 

     A beautiful lush green field with a lonely tree in the middle, it was tall and high, its branches were green and the sun trickled its light like droplets of gold over them. Under the tree, he could see himself, his old self, the blue clothes, those damned fans… and then she came in, her beautiful hair dancing with the faintest breeze, her lips curved in a smile, her lonely eye looking at him with seeming plea, her hand outstretched asking for his own. 

"Hey!" a chirping voice greeted, bursting the ex-dancer's bubble, "How's life treating you?" 

Anji looked with the corner of his eye, '_Baiken!_' he froze, not daring to distract her attention from the shopkeeper.

"Nicely." The owner smiled, "The usual?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad to hear that!" she smiled, sitting right next to the ex-dancer, not seeing him in truth, "I've been having a strange day, I'm feeling weird." 

"Really? Why is that?" the owner asked, placing the mug of hot chocolate in front of the Asian man. 

"Well," she began, her eyes fixed on the hot chocolate mug, "for starter's I- ACK!" she cried, jilting in her seat, "You!" she pointed at the man she had met earlier.

Anji slightly turned his head to face her, "A pleasure to meet you again, Baiken." 

The owner blinked, "You- know each other?" 

"No/Yes." 

Baiken glared him, "For God's sake, I've never seen you in my life!" 

"Baiken you're not even trying!" he argued, "Look at me! Just one, good, long look." 

She stared blankly into his eyes. 

The shop keeper paused, the pair were frozen, eyes locked. 

Baiken's face went up in flames, she shook her head and stared at the counter, hands fisted on her knees, cherry around the cheeks yet frowning,  "I don't know you…" 

Anji glared her, "Then I'll keep following you till you do, Baiken." 

The woman groaned, "Ahh I can't even watch!" She shook her head in dismay. 

Anji paused, that was one of her usual taunts! 

The shop owner placed a hot chocolate mug in front of her, "In that case you'd better behave, sir." He told the ex-dancer. 

"I'm not the trouble maker around here…" Anji snorted, glaring the woman.

It took a minute… 

     Quietly sipping on her drink, Anji couldn't stop watching, the way she picked up the mug and her smile widened when she smelled it, how she seemed pleased while drinking it, he looked down at his own mug and picked it up, taking a quick sip. Baiken for that matter forgot his very existence, happily drinking her favorite drink, well… her second most favorite drink, after sake for all he could remember.  

Someone else entered the shop… 

"Damn cat…" a man muttered, "Oh! Anji!" 

The ebony-haired man turned to the door, "Axl?" he blinked, "So? You dare show yourself? You want me to beat you up that bad?" he snarled. 

"Er-no!! I-" the British man froze, he looked beyond the ex-dancer and blood drained out of his face, "Uh… Anji, of course you do realize you're sitting next to Baiken's ghost, right?" 

"She's real, Axl." Anji smirked. "And careful not to wet yourself, you look like sh**…" 

The redheaded woman groaned, "Please don't tell me I'm supposed to remember this guy, too." She set her fist under her chin. 

Anji shook his head, "Not necessary…" 

Axl gawked, scanning the woman, he hesitantly stepped closer, frightfully outstretching a hand, wanting to touch her, "Are you- real?" 

"I don't bite… hard!" she smiled, baring bright, pearl-white fangs. 

Anji turned to face her, "Um, nice teeth." He comically gained a sweat drop.

"Thank you…" she smiled. 

Axl paused, "How the hell-?" he scratched his head, "Last time I check you only had one-Oomph!" 

Anji had just thrust his elbow in the blond man's guts, "Shut Up!" 

Baiken blinked, "Why did you do that for?" she cried at the black-haired man. 

Anji glared her, "You'll never understand…" 

His voice and that look gave her a familiar chill, "Uh- yeah… sure." she stuttered. 

Axl rubbed his gut, glaring the Asian man, "Geesh, you're steamed, aren't you?" 

The ebony-haired man popped up to his feet, looking down at the blond youth, "Wanna make something of it?" 

"H- Hey! You can't touch me! I can call Danna and he'll beat you up!" the youth tried defending himself.

With a snort, Anji punched a fist in his palm, "Sol can't do anything to you, so stop hiding in his shadows, punk!" 

Baiken blinked, "Guys! No fighting in the shop!" 

"…" Anji turned to face her, eyes cold and indifferent. 

She paused, those eyes were so cold! "Well Gee, a smile never hurt anyone!" she whined and turned back to her hot drink. 

Axl arched a brow, "Gee, never thought I'd hear that from her!" he gawked the ex-dancer. 

Anji blinked, took a step closer to her and sat back on his seat, elbow on the table, fist under his chin, "Baiken, do you remember nothing of us? Nothing at all?" 

"Sigh…" she touched her tiara, "Mister, please leave me alone." 

The blond youth stared, "Strange tiara." He commented, "I thought only sailor moon had stuff like that." He laughed. 

Baiken glared, "Not funny." She touched it once more. "This tiara is very important to me, I go nowhere without it." 

     Anji looked at the mentioned accessory. The tiara was like any other, something like a triangle but it was pretty wide, covering most of her temple, there were four jewel that were pentagon shaped and placed together in the middle, and there was a tiny scribble of some sort in each one, probably writing, kanji maybe? It was too small to tell, but they were there. The tiara was golden and the jewels were sky-blue. 

"I see writing." Anji told, "What's written there?" 

"Hn?" the woman touched her jewel again, "Um, four words: Love, Hate, Hope and despair." She said, pointing to each jewel while explaining. 

"Love opposite of Hate, Hope opposite of Despair…" the blond man commented, "Strange stuff to be put on a jewel." 

The woman shrugged, "It's not like I'm the one who chose." She paused, gnawing on her bottom lip, "Uh never mind that, I- uh… I need to be going! Bye!" she quickly stood up and aimed to the door. 

"Young lady!" the shopkeeper called, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Never been better!" he said quickly, "Bye!" she whirled to the door again. 

Anji clutched her arm, pulling her back. 

"Hey!" she squeaked, "Let go of me!" 

"Look at me, Baiken! Take one good long look and swear to me that you don't feel the slightest thing familiar!" the ex-dancer demanded. 

The redheaded woman frowned, involuntarily, she staring into his eyes, "…!" 

     The shopkeeper, Axl and a few teens from the shop stared at the redheaded woman and scary looking man with black hair who was holding her arm. Anji's chocolate brown eyes shined faintly, and in respond, peach colored orbs shined as well, the man took a step closer, easing his hand from her arms, sliding it over her bare skin, stroking it, finally to stop at the end, gently holding her fingers in his hand.

     The redheaded woman tilted her head the tiniest bit, her long crimson bangs shading her eyes, the faint sign of the scar over her eye was clearer under the shade, and that made the man's brows knot, studying it. The man with long, ebony hair pulled back in a pony-tail reached his free hand back, pulling the band that kept his hair together, shaking his head, forcing his hair to scatter, ruffled, and the woman's hair was already spread, so he used his band and gently released her hand, using both his hands to gather her hair and tie it with the ribbon. 

     The redheaded woman felt his hands stroke and fork through her hair, but as much as she hated to be touched, his hands were different, different from all of those who wanted to touch her for the fun of it, this man was different. When he was done, the look on his face, the way he looked as his hair framed his face, giving him a more of a baby-face look when his eyes dazed and a tiny smile curved on his lips, that cute face felt dangerously familiar, the woman felt her head, touching the now high-pony-tail he had made of her hair, so she walked to a mirror and looked at herself. 

     For a split second, she saw something, and as fast, she saw nothing… it was a quick glimpse of something, but she had no time to focus on what it was… 

"Remember anything yet?" his voice sounded warm and friendly, a tone she felt she hadn't heard in years, maybe except her sire, That Man had always treated her as if she was his daughter for some reason, even she didn't know why he tended her with such care form all his other minions.

"I…" she paused, shaking her head, "I'm not sure…" 

"How about this then?" He walked closer, turned her around and kissed her on the lips. 

Axl gasped, "Anji! What the hell are you doing!!!" he freaked. 

The shopkeeper almost had a heart attack, watching. 

The teens in the shop stopped whatever they were doing and stared in awe.  

     The pair didn't seem to hear him, Baiken's eyes widened in shock, then she squinted them, slowly closing them in a frown, slowly she eased her frown and her hands stroked the man's ribs, her arms curling around his neck, Anji's arms stroked her sides, one hand on her shoulder blades, the other near the end of her back, embracing her tightly, almost crushing her. 

     The British youth gawked as the Asian pair deepened the kiss, the man's face lit with life, his kiss disturbed with muffled laughter, as for the woman, she kissed back with a sigh of fright, that was pretty clear when tears ran down her face, staining her dry face, she gasped, breaking the kiss and pushed herself from the ex-dancer's arms, panting as if she ran a thousand miles non stop, hands on her mouth, eyes wide and she looked terrified.

"Wh- what- what did you do to me?" she breathlessly asked. 

Anji was cherry around the cheeks, "Baiken, do you remember anything?" 

"Who the hell are you?" she cried, tears rich and wet, now dripping off her skin, stinging her jeans shirt. 

Anji paused, cleared his throat then frowned, "Did- you feel anything?" 

"Answer my question, damn it!" she shirked, reached back to rip the band from her hair, tossing right back towards him, but since it was very light, it barely reached him, it fell in the middle of the space parting them, "Who are you?" 

The ebony-haired man smiled weakly, leaned down and picked it up, "Anji Mito, I'm an old friend…" 

She looked at him, looking frightful, "What- did you do to me?" she shivered, "It- felt strange." 

"Nothing," he began, "I just kissed you like how we used to." He told.

"Wha~?" Axl gawked, "You and Baiken used to kiss? Since when?" the man asked, surprised. 

"We- we were gonna get married." Black bangs shaded chocolate brown eyes, "But- it- the accident happened, and-" he looked at the now shaking with fright, redheaded woman, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked in worry. 

The woman wobbled back, "S- stay away from me- you- you-you- **Demon!**" she cried, dashing right between them, she flung the shop's door open and stormed out. 

"Baiken! Wait!" Anji cried, running after her. 

"Anji! Wait!" the British youth went to the door, but the earlier pair were already gone, "Aw man…" 

"He'll be back." the shopkeeper told, "Your friend forgot his belongings here, I'm sure he'll be back for it."  

"Not for Baiken he won't…" the blond youth replied mildly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Baiken!" Anji cried, now in an old empty ally, alone. 

     The woman was gone yet again, her footprints vanished from the snow as if she just jumped and didn't land, as if she simply flew off and away. The man sighed, he was determined to find her, because when he kissed her back there, so many memories burst in his head, he couldn't help the need to laugh, oh how he missed the feeling of her lips on his own, the way she moved her hands over his neck, just like she used to do, so deep and so passionate… that was until her lips went cold and they parted. 

     She must've remembered something or why else was she so frightened? Did she have amnesia? Did he scare her with his pursuit? If so, then he probably scared her off, she'd run away if she saw him again, and if that is the case then he's got a problem, he has to make sure she doesn't go anywhere until she remembers who he is. '_I'll stay low for now, I'll look for her when the time comes._' He told himself, withdrawing back to the shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Heart throbbing painfully in her chest, the redheaded woman walked into the dark, gloomy ward, many, many, many doors were set in infinite rows on each side. She walked for a while, hand on her chest, eyes dazed and breathe ragged and dry, she swallowed in thirst, that run had frightened her badly. 

"Hey-?"

"EEK!!!!!" she twisted around, back slamming to the wall. 

Raven stared, wide eyed and started, "Whoa! Easy girl! What's scaring the daylight outta you?" he asked. 

The woman stifled a sob, "N- nothing! I'm fine!" she cupped her face, gasping muffled sobs before she collapsed to the floor.

"Hey! What's wrong?" the man questioned in worry, holding her shoulders, "B, what is it?" 

The woman looked up at him, peach-colored pools glittered with tears, "Who- who am I?" 

The man frowned, "What do you mean?" 

She dropped her gaze… 

"B, what happened?" he asked, now helping her up to her feet, "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"I think- I'm the ghost." She replied, "Why does everyone think I'm dead? Who is this other Baiken they keep mixing me up with?" she looked away, blushing beat red, "Why do I feel like a know him?" 

"Who whom?" the strange man asked, now guiding her to her dorm. 

"The one with the hawk eyes…" 

"Hawk eyes?" 

"Yes, the one- who keeps following me." 

"You mean Anji Mito?" the man frowned, now clearly upset. 

The woman nodded, "Yeah, I think that's his name."

Raven frowned, looking away, "Don't think of him," He smiled to her, "maybe you should rest, you look awful." 

"I can't help but shiver," she told, "whenever I think of him, I get this chill in my bones." She turned to face the man, her eyes locked with his, "And his eyes! Those bright eyes look right through me as if- there is something I'm supposed to do or say… he just stands there, waiting!" she rubbed her shoulders, "It's- totally freaky! More freaky than I-No even…" 

The pale man shook his head, "Don't think of him, get him out of your mind and you'll be just fine!" 

"I can't!" she almost shirked, "Every time I try to forget him, I find myself thinking of him even more!" she admitted, "Oh- his eyes! His face and that smile…" she rubbed her eyes, drying away the tears, "His aura was so strong! Like a demon! For a moment, I thought he had me, I couldn't move or react, I was completely helpless Raven! It- I don't know how to explain it!" she touched her tiara once more. 

The man rubbed her shoulders, "You're just thinking too much, sit down and relax," he pushed her shoulders down, making her sit on a nice couch, "I'll go get you something to drink, you just stay here and relax." 

"B- but…" 

"Relax!" he smiled warmly despite his unhappy-looking face.

The redheaded woman had no choice but to comply, so she nodded. 

'_Maybe Raven's right… I'm just thinking too much, right?_'

'_… right?_' 

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: is this good enough?


	3. chapter three

Chapter Two:

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the shop: 

"Geesh! You're as jumpy as a cat, would you just relax?" Axl whined.

Anji shot him a glare from over his mug, "Shut up. I'm completely relaxed!" 

_Tap._

Anji jerked to the sound, it was just the shopkeeper putting a cup in place. 

Axl comically sweat dropped, "Yeah… right." 

Anji growled to himself, "Damn it…" he clutched his mug and drank it in big swigs, eyes closed tight. 

"Hey! Not so fast!!" the blond man gasped. 

**_Slam!_**

Anji whipped his lips and stared at the empty cup, panting, "…" 

The shopkeeper gave a thoughtful look, "Young man, if it would help, that young lady comes here once a week, but I would appreciate it if you don't badger my customers." He told. 

Anji looked up at him, "I'm not badgering her! I just want her to remember me!" 

"What if it turns out that she's someone else?" Axl asked, scratching his head. 

"It **is** her incase you haven't been paying attention." The ebony-haired man glared. 

"How can you tell?" the blond man frowned. 

"Her scar…" 

"Scar?" 

"There was a faint scar over her left eye, just like Baiken, and her arms were bare, I was able to make out another scar there too." Anji explained, "It's her, only that someone resurrected her somehow…" 

"Resurrection is for the dead!" Axl told, "Even if it is her then she's a whole different Baiken!"

"It **is** her, goddamn it!" the ebony haired man snarled, "Didn't you see the look in her eyes? The way she hesitated when I asked her how she felt, she was probably brainwashed and that's why she can't remember me!" 

There was a pause… 

"But why would anyone steal her body from the hospital just to resurrect her then?" Axl asked, arms crossed. 

"How the hell should I know?" 

"Quiet fascinating!" a deep chuckling voice echoed in the shop. 

"What?" all turned to the door where a strange man stood.

"Slayer?" Axl popped up to his feet, "Haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?" he asked, paused and frowned, "Is- Sol around?"

The strange man smiled, he only shook his head saying no.

Anji only glared the nightwalker, he had never seen him in his life yet- there was something familiar about him.

"Same is you! That samurai woman is charming, isn't she?" Slayer smiled, now looking at the ex-dancer, "Anji Mito! I see you are doing well without your Zassen, no?"

"…" 

"Too bad you freaked the woman, no?" he laughed, "Poor thing, she was terrified by you, you were perusing her too tightly, it'll be a surprise if she'd ever want to see you again." 

Anji snorted, "You know nothing of it…" 

"Baiken had changed, yet she might actually remember you…"

"…?!" 

"If only you'd give her enough time…" 

"…"

"Well, farewell…" 

"Wait!" 

     Popping off his chair, Anji only managed to see a cape fold over itself, quickly disappearing. Axl paused, looked at the ex-dancer then scratched his head, Anji was silent. The shop was dead silent for the next few minutes, but then the silence was disturbed when the ebony-haired man snorted, picked up his rucksack and rifle before slapping money on the counter, soon leaving the place. 

~*~*~*~*~

Later that night

~*~*~*~*~

     After renting and inspecting a room in an Inn he found, Anji lazed over the bed, rucksack and rifle tossed aside on a nice puny couch, the ex-dancer now relaxed over the bed, the nice, soft and cool sheets harmonizing the atmosphere. Chocolate brown eyes looked up and at the ceiling, the simple white surface with two lamps on each side, giving the room bright white light and slowly blinding his sight. 

     But the people under him, the ones occupying the second floor were too loud! It's was unbearable. Growling to himself, the ebony-haired man jumped off the bed and strode to the door, leaving his rented room, he slammed the door and went down the second floor, headed to the room where the noise and musical notes were comically coming from, hand fisted, he started pounding on the door, threatening to break it right off the hinges. 

"Open the damn door, goddamn it!" he cried, angry. 

The music went low and a hippy looking blond boy with long hair and rings all over his face, ears and nose pouted at the ex-dancer, "What do ya' want, dude?"

"Your music is too loud!" the man growled, glaring, "Either you lower the volume or shut that damn thing down before I make you!"

"Hey, what's the matter, dude?" another hippy waltzed towards them, a bottle of bear at hand, the minute the new youth saw Anji his eyes bugged out, "Whoa~ radical, man! You look hot! Are you a new comer?" he smiled, eyes big and blinking. 

Anji only glared, realizing it was a girl, shook his head and headed towards the stairs again, muttering curses to himself. 

The two watched him and then looked at each other, "He doesn't look very friendly." The blond muttered. 

"Almost all who take the upper apartment are like that." The other shrugged and walked into the room again.

The blond stared for a while, shrugged to himself and closed the door, music loud but not like before. 

~*~*~*~*~

     Stomping up the stairs, Anji noted at the ward leading to his apartment someone was standing still, somehow, as if waiting. Concentrating on the one standing at his room's door, Anji knotted his brows, irritated, recognizing the man. The one waiting turned to the ebony-haired man and waved, but Anji ignored, holding the door knob, twisting it. 

"Hey, Anji! It's been a while, eh?" 

"What do you want, Chipp?" the ex-dancer snarled.

"As crabby as always I see?" the silver-headed ninja gave a face, "You're old self was more fun to be with." 

"Then you'd better scram before this new me kills you." The dancer glared before slamming the door shut in the ninja's face. 

"Ow!" wincing with the sudden slam, Chipp felt his offended nose, "Well that's a fine hello and how do you do!" he growled.   

"Go away!" he cried, behind the door, Anji's ears perked, listening and waiting for the ninja to walk away.

"Anji!" Chipp quietly knocked on the door, "Would you let me in for a minute? There is something I want to talk to you about." 

Anji lowered his head, back to the door, arms across his chest, shaded eyes, nothing filling his ears but his heartbeats, "…" 

"It's… about Baiken." 

Chocolate brown eyes flashed, Anji quickly twisted around and flung the door open, "Baiken?" he glared, suspicious.

Startled of the sudden reaction, Chipp scratched his head, "Yeah, it may not be important since it's been four years since she died, but I think it might interest you," 

"Go on…" Anji slightly tilted his head, listening. 

"Er- mind if I come in?" Chipp whispered, looking around with the corner of his eyes. 

Anji paused, eyes closed, "Sigh… come one in." 

     Grinning, Chipp walked in, Anji still suspicious looked around the ward before closing the door. Right then, police cars slowed down at the Inn's driveway and Knights from the Holy Orders came out, Ky Kiske and Sol Badguy were recognizable among the crowd. Meanwhile at the third floor, Chipp was looking around the room, smiling. 

"Nice place you got here." 

"Get to business, shinobi." Anji snarled with his arms crossed. 

With a sigh, Chipp turned to face the ex-dancer, "Anji, of course you know of the incident four yours ago,"

"The attack on the colony?" 

"Yeah, I just got info that the Postwar Administration Bureau was the one responsible, but for some reason the case was concealed, top secret they said,"

"And how'd you know about it?" 

Grinning like a fool Chipp took a step closer to the black-haired man, "Because I met this guy, he's the ex-leader of the assassins," Chipp frowned, now looking serious, "He told me that _That Man_ is still around and he's the one responsible for the attack." 

"_That Man_ is still alive?" Anji frowned, "I haven't seen him in five years, I thought he was dead by now."  

"Well anyway, I was also told that he's here in Italy!" 

If Anji was a dog, his ears would've perked up, "**Here?**" 

"Yup!" 

"Why? What is he doing here?" 

"Beats me!" the silver headed man shrugged. 

"Well, what does this have to do with Baiken?" 

"Well, believe it or not, I received info that she didn't die, she was seen in a few placed across the world for the last two years," Chipp told, "some guy told me that she's a spy of some sort, I'm not sure." 

"A- spy?" 

"Yeah… he said he commenced swap with her once, he didn't say anything else, lots of people were listening, I guess." 

"Anything else?" 

"Um, well, he did say something about her body looking strange, as if she was resurrected from the dead." Chipp explained, "When I asked him about her appearance, he told me that she was just fine, two eyes and two arms, how? That is what I don't understand." There was a pause, "Do you think the one who took her body from the hospital resurrected her?" 

"It's possible, but the question is why?" Anji pressed a finger on his chin, "There were many people killed that day, why was Baiken the only one taken?" 

Chipp only shrugged. 

**_SCREEEECH!!!_**

Jerking around, Anji hurried to the window, "Sh**!!" he cursed, seeing all the police cars, "They've found me!" 

"Who had?" Chipp looked over the ex-dancer's shoulder to see the cars, "Damn! All these guys came here just for you?" he gawked. 

"No sh** Sherlock!" Anji glowed, elbowing Chipp in the guts, "I gotta shake them off," he hurried to the bedroom, quickly picking up his sack and rifle. 

Feeling his offended guts, Chipp growled, "Why don't you just distract them, idiot?" 

"And with what, smart ass?" 

Chipp grinned, "Jetsu!" 

Anji stared, "Jetsu?" he gave a face, "And what do you know of Jetsu?" 

"Oh I've had enough practice through the last four years!" ^_^

"I doubt it…" 

Cars were parking outside while the Knights advanced into the building. 

"Damn it!" Anji shot out, peeking outside, "The building it completely surrounded!" 

"I have an idea!" Chipp smiled. 

"Sure you do…" Anji growled. 

"Anji, go hide, I'll take care of this!" Chipp told, heading to the kitchen, splashing water on his head making his hair damp. 

"What are you gonna do? Annoy them to death?" Anji glared, annoyed. 

"I have a plan that is sure to work, trust me." The shinobi frowned. 

Anji looked at him, registering his options. 

"Sigh… fine…" 

     Outside Anji's apartment, the leader of the Knights, Ky Kiske and Sol were ready at the door, Ky signaled to the men to get ready while he quietly advanced at the door. Ky signed for a man to take a peek through the key hole, and when the Knight did, he turned back to the leader to inform that it's been covered by something, Ky frowned. Sol tightened his grip on the Fire-Seal, but his ears caught the faint sound of something exploding, and at that second, Ky signaled to a Knight to kick the door open. 

"Freeze!" Ky cried. 

     Sol, Ky and the whole crowd of Knights froze dead in their tracks at the front door when the only thing they found before them in the room was a naked woman! She stared at them, wide eyes stared at them through long, damp silver hair, clearly had just had a bath, her hands barely covering the important spots. Half the Knights had bleeding noses while the rest gawked, grinning and drooling like idiots. 

"**_PERVERTS!!!_**" she shrieked, literally, and comically slapping them up silly with a fan and kicking every single one of them outside the room, "If I catch you jerks here again I'm calling the cops!" she threatened, slamming the door shut. 

Ky and Sol suffered nose bleed, "Ow…"  

"Goodness, guess we ambushed the wrong room!" Ky said as he pressed a handkerchief over his bleeding nose, voice muffled. 

"No sh**?" Sol growled, annoyed. 

Inside: 

"Damn…" the woman cursed, "That was close." She huffed and then smiled, "Alright Anji, you can come out now." She called quietly, careful not to let the ones outside hear her. 

Anji stood, hands on his bleeding nose, "Change back, damn it." 

Chipp, who had transformed into a woman, scanned himself, blushed beat red and crossed his fingers, "**_Henge!_**" he commanded, in a small explosion of white smock, he was back to his dressed-male appearance. 

"Sh**… I feel violated." Anji whined, walking to the kitchen sink to clean his nose.

Chipp scratched his head, "Well, it was better than nothing, it would probably scare them off for a while…" the ninja followed the ex-dancer into the kitchen. 

Anji tilted his head, washing away the blood, "By the way," he said with a muffled voice, "what kind of transformation technique was that, anyway?"

"I got it from a little kid, forgot his name, but he called it _'Sexy no Jetsu'_ and it's pretty affective, too." Chipp shrugged, "There were a few others, too. Wanna see?" 

"NO!" Anji cried, grabbing the nearest towel to dry his face, "You do that thing on me and I swear I'll rape you!" 

Chipp gawked, faintly blushing, "Well Geez you don't have to take it so personally!" 

"Meh… Baka." Anji hissed, rubbing his temple.

Tossing the towel side, Anji felt his nostrils, "Damn, that hurt…" 

"Sorry," Chipp rubbed his neck, "but I guess we're stuck in here together until the Knights are gone, huh?" 

"Or I could simply throw you out of the window." 

"Aw you wouldn't do that…" 

Anji glared.

"Er-?" Chipp comically gained a sweat drop, "Okay, so you would…" 

Anji shook his head, '_Ah… what did I do to deserve this?_' the ex-dancer sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~

In the meantime, somewhere else: 

~*~*~*~*~

"F- Fa- Fan… Fanny, Fanny, Damn it, where is that damn file?" Baiken growled, searching in a file-cabinet she was assigned to find the file for her next mission. 

     Earlier, Raven kept on blabbing about some half-ass guy named Sol, and it just so happened that she felt insulted by just remembering the name, she didn't know why she felt that way, thought. Raven kept on blabbing about some file titled (#D-15) that should've been swapped with the '_Fanny_.' file about a week ago, she was pretty much annoyed, first the guy with the bright brown hawk eyes chasing her and now she had a mission that was late on track! 

Among the files there was one titled '_Fan Boy: Anji Mito._'  

     Pulling out the file, the redheaded woman walked over to the study table, she looked at the cover titled _'Concealed'_ so she frowned, daring to look inside. She wasn't expecting much, she was just curious, but the look on her face would've made you think that she had seen a ghost or had a close encounter with death. 

=~*~=~*~=

File: (#A-30) 

Threat level: Upgraded from 'A' to 'SS'

"Name: Anji Mito

 Gender: Male. 

 Height: 6'3

 Weight: -not confirmed-

 Nationality: Japanese. 

 Occupation: -none- 

 General Appearance: black hair, pale skin, brown eyes.

(There was a small folder full of photos, but she placed them aside)

Synopses: 

First encounter bio #1- A Japanese man traveling in order to gather information about the Gears and their Creator, very intelligent but slightly narrow minded, playful and easy going, hungers for knowledge, uses the Zessen fans as weapons and his dance-like style of battle is counted unique. 

(She skimmed through the file to the last page) 

Last update bio #2- Upgraded to threat level 'SS', Japanese, working as a Gear hunter, uses a sniper's rifle for a weapon, short-tempered and mute. 

Others: 

Encountered (#D-15), (#A-00), (#D-79) 

=~*~=~*~= 

"(#D-15)? Again?" Baiken frowned, blinked twice and then checked the file code, "(#A-30)" She paused, placed down the file and then headed back to the cabinet, searching. 

She found it… and she wished she hadn't. 

The file was titled (#D-15) Baiken Seishino.

     Confusion and suspense were filling her mind, _'Why is my name here? What does this mean?'_ But her mind snapped back to reality when there was something advancing to the database room. She quickly placed her file and Anji's file together under the book case, quickly back to the cabinet to look for the 'Fanny' file she really came for, twisting to the door only to come face to face with Raven. 

"Hey!" he greeted, but then frowned, "Hey, are you alright?" 

"Oh, Raven." She sighed, "You had me freaked, I thought you were an intruder or something!"

"What made you think that?" he asked, confused. 

"Well, not many are allowed into the Database room so I was kind of freaked, and besides, I thought you were busy with that other guy, the one with the cold eyes." 

"Oh, you mean Sol?" 

"Is that his name?" 

"Yeah, pretty annoying when you get to know him, but he's a good guy honestly, he just likes acting mean." The blue-skinned man shrugged, "Wish he'd stop calling me _'horn head'_ though." 

Baiken pouted, "That's rude!" she told, "I still remember how he said he liked my breasts, I mean he's really rude!" she huffed, "Things like that aren't supposed to be said to a woman like me!" she gave a face, "He is simply **_un_**-cool." 

Raven comically gained a sweat drop, "You met him?"

She paused, "Um… no, I don't think so."

"Then how did you know that he said that about you?" 

"I- I don't know…" he replied, puzzled of her own reply, "Maybe I met him but forgot?"   

Raven sighed, for he already knew the answer, "Anyway, we'd better move out." He forced a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." The redhead forced a smile. 

With that, they walked out… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: ^___^; gomen… 


End file.
